Raised by Sad Wolves
by albinotanuki
Summary: What if Robbie was raised by wolves instead of funeral directors?
1. Chapter 1

This idea came from a scene from _The Love God_ where Mabel says she thought Robbie was raised by sad wolves, so I thought "What if that was actually the case?".

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gravity Falls_ or any of the characters.

* * *

I don't remember much about my human parents. My wolf parents say they left me in the woods and walked off laughing. When my pack found me, they debated on whether or not they should eat me, but my wolf mother, who had cubs of her own, decided to take me in and raise me as if I was her own cub.

I quickly became a member of the pack after they adopted me, but even at a young age, I knew I was different. I didn't have as much hair as my brothers and sisters, I aged less quickly than they did, and I always felt the need to stand on my hind legs rather than on all fours. Still, I was seen as a wolf like any other by my pack (too bad I was an Omega). Luckily, my mother was always there to comfort me when I needed it, giving me a bath with her tongue and such.

One day as I was waiting for the higher-ranking wolves to finish their kill, I decided to take a walk in the forest; I hoped at least if there were no scraps were left for me after words, I can catch myself a squirrel to eat or something. Suddenly, I heard some chit-chatter. I went to look, hiding behind a bush, and saw two juvenile humans walking in the woods. The male human seemed rather annoyed at the female human for making a bunch of noise. I got up a little closer to observe, but I accidentally stepped on a stick, causing it to break and make noise.

When the two saw me, I backed up, arching my back and growling at them. I kept hearing them chatting to each other, making noises like "Feral" and "Naked". The female human then walked up and put some strange orange puffs on the ground. I cautiously sniffed it; it smelt good, but I was still reluctant to eat it. I then tasted one of the puffs; tasted like a mixture between dried bison meat and my mother's milk.

The female human lay more puffs on the ground. I kept eating them, one by one, until I realized I was no longer in the woods, but inside some sort of large den made entirely out of wood.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm so sorry, you guys. I know this is WAY overdue, but for some reason, I have a bad habbit of not finishing fanfics and getting distracted by other things. Anyways, here's a new chapter.

* * *

After eating the orange puffs and getting whatever scraps of food left the pack didn't eat, I went to tell my mother about my encounter with the humans.

"Son, you know you shouldn't take food from humans."

"I know, but I was so hungry."

I heard my mother sigh and saw she was looking down at the ground.

"What is it, mom?" I asked.

"Son, I think it's past time you start living with the humans from now on."

"What?! But I wanna stay with you, mom! I know I'm a human, but I'm a member of this pack; I'm a wolf at heart!"

"My sweet boy, I've lived longer than most wolves, but one day, I won't be around to take care of you anymore. You're still an Omega and I worry that the other pack members might abuse you when I'm no longer there to protect you. Also to be frank, you're not much of a hunter to begin with; you're someone, who, when they find an injured chipmunk in the woods, instead of eating it, you nurse it back to health and set it free."

"Pfft. It was that chipmunk's fault for being cute." I said, crossing my front legs.

I didn't want to believe my mother, but when the day came when she died, I realized I couldn't stay with the pack any longer.

I went off on my own. I was reluctant to go into human society like my mom suggested, so I mostly just stood on the sidelines of the nearest human habitat. I scavenged around, seeing if there was anything good to eat when I saw those same humans from earlier. The female spotted me and waved. At first, I thought about running away, but then I remembered the puffs she gave and realized of all the humans who would try to help me survive as a human, she and the male might be able to do so.

I slowly stepped out from the woods over to the humans, looking down at the ground to let them know I wasn't a threat. The female then petted my head; I shuttered a little, but thankfully, she didn't try to hit or bite me.

I heard the male chatting to the female, using that same "naked" sound I heard before. I looked up and saw the female pull out what looked like a multi-colored animal skin. I had a bad feeling about what she was about to do and I started scooching back. The female then threw the animal skin over my head as I squirmed, trying to get away, but her persistence finally won out and I was stuck wearing the itchy hide.

The female then grabbed my front paw and started dragging me inside of their den. I wondered what other torture was in store for me.

I looked around inside the den. Everything seemed to be made of wood and there were animals that just stood still and did nothing. Something just didn't feel right about this place. I felt a bit cold just thinking about it (luckily the animal skin the female gave me kept me a little warm).

I was startled when I heard the sound of an older female with red hair enter the den. She looked at me, just as shocked and scared as I was, but there was something about her that interested me. I heard the younger humans chatter to the older one. She then smiled and I smiled a little back.

Another human came in; I think he was the Alpha, considering he was much other than the others and the others seemed to respect him. I heard them chattering to the Alpha. He came over, looking at me with clear crystals rimmed with metal. I kept lowering my head so he wouldn't try to bite me.

I didn't understand what he said, but the younger female tackled me with front legs wrapped around me and snuggled her cheek up against me. Everyone else seemed to have a welcoming face as well, so I guess that meant I was welcome in the pack; mother would be so proud.


End file.
